chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:The Ladies of Giga City (COMPLETED!)
This roleplay is part of the Maverick Hunter X series, based off of Mega Man X: Command Mission. It takes place after A Gate Discovered and mainly focuses on the female cast. Plot The year 20XX. The race of Reploids have seemingly been at peace, as Maverick activity started to slowly dwindle. A meteorite crash-landed in the Pacific Ocean, revealing a strange new element known as "Force Metal". Both Mobians and Reploids were curious of this new element, and thus founded Giga City upon the crash site. The Mobians and Reploids of Giga City spent most times studying and mining Force Metal, trying to learn of it's properties and true origins. However, Epsilon and the Rebellion Army believed that the governemnt was prejudicing and manipulating the denezens and demanded independance of all Reploids. He banished all Mobians from Giga City, but the Reploids stayed to resist him. But the Rebellion Army was too strong and the Resistance was slowly fading. If Giga City hopes to maintain full peace and drive off Epsilon and his Rebellion forces, a new hero must emerge. Now, only hope remains in a young Maverick Hunter known simply as I the Hedgehog.... Characters *I the Hedgehog *Layer the Cat *Poker the Echidna *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Marino the Jaguar *Geneva the Cat *Nutra Millipede *Commander Yammark *Arcee the Cat *Sari the Hedgehog *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Redips the Hound *Gate the Hedgehog *Breaker the Cat *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Delta the Mongoose *Cut Man *Guts Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Signas the Echidnahog *Pallette the Cat *Cinnamon the Cat *Isoc the Fox *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Vile the Weasel *Epsilon the Echidna *Ferham the Bat *Scarface the Hedgehog *Botos the Ape *Wild Jango *Silver Horn *Dr. Psyche/Mad Nautilus *Mach Jentra *Incentas the Sphinx *Depth Dragoon *Search Man *Ground Man *Izzy Glow *Colonel the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue: A Hunter's Day Off Axl: (yawns) Man, it's so boring.... X: No Maverick attacks in 5 weeks.... Zero: Careful. Don't jynx the break we have. X: I feel good to have this relief. At last, a time without the worry of Mavericks. (sits down and lays back) Axl: Speak for yourself. I'd rather just shoot any Maverick that come up. I'm so bored, I may end up killing former Mavericks! X: That reminds me, where's I? Zero: Oh, the free-loader? Probably with Yammark. Cut Man: (storms in) Did I just hear someone say I's a free-loader?! Axl: Way to get him going, Zero! X: Zero, that's a low blow, even for you! Zero: She's fighting fit, and Gate gave her the ability to fight, so why doesn't she? And don't say that she doesn't want to, X, because you were the same way. X: I was built from my build and design, and she's still young. She still doesn't know a lot and needs more experience. It's just her choice! Why don't you get that?! Zero: Excuse me for trying to be fair. Everyone here does at least something around here, except for I. Or does she get some special pass that I don't know about? Oil Man: Yeesh! Talk about sexis...aha...ah...ACHOO!! X: Gessuntheit! Gate: (walks out of the lab) I is still training....she's getting a bit better, but her AI and battle specs are still off.... Zero: Hm... I see... Cut Man: And why should it matter? She's still learning and-- (suddenly, they received a Repliforce transmission, Colonel is seen on-screen) Zero: Colonel! What is the honor today? Colonel: There appears to be some rebellious activity in Giga City, possibly Maverick. Our Far East unit is on the scene, however, we wanted to know if you can send any Hunter operatives to assist if this is indeed a Maverick rebellion. Zero: Hmm...I think we can send assistance. Colonel: We will be awaiting your operatives, I will notify our unit of your arrival. -ends transmission- Zero: Hmm... X: (sighs) How long does this have to go on for? Zero: X...do I need to repeat myself for the umpteenth time? I know you don't like it, but that's gotten old, bud. Gate:...Commander Signas, if I may make a suggestion. Signas: Yes, Gate? Gate: X and the others have longed for a big break. I believe instead we should send another hunter....preferably..I. Everyone: WHAT?! Signas: Hmm.... Zero: ...I agree. Let's give her some actual combat experience. X: Are you kidding?! She still doesn't know what she can be up against! She could potentially potentially make a simple mistake, or worse-- Cut Man: You have to be joking! Time Man: Calm down, you two. Cut Man: Calm down, Time Man?! CALM DOWN?!?!? Axl: Hey...don't I get a say in all this? Zero: Will she ever know what she could be up against if you keep her locked up with simulations? We'll send her with Yammark if that'll make you all feel better. X:..... Yammark: Fine by me. I don't trust her with any of you slagheads anyway! Zero: Hmph. You can take that attitude with you, and preferably leave it at Giga City. Signas: Very well. I, Yammark, head immediately to the Far East HQ for further details from Colonel Redips. I: Uh! O-Okay! Yammark: Yes sir. (the two girls leave, with X showing much concern) Signas: Alia, Iris, Nana, head straight to Giga City. They may be on this mission for a while. Iris: Understood, Commander Signas! Nana: Roger. Alia: Copy. -the three girls also leave- Zero: ...You'll thank me later. -retires to his quarters- X:.... 11:10 PM - REPLIFORCE FAR EAST HQ Redips:...... Depth Dragoon: (runs in) Colonel Redips! The Maverick Hunters are here! Redips: Excellent. Bring them in. -I and Yammark walk in- Redips: So you're the Maverick Hunters I and Commander Yammark? I am Redips, Repliforce Colonel of the Far East Platoon. As already mentioned by my fellow Colonel, your mission is to infiltrate Giga City and halt the activities of Epsilon's organization, the Rebellion. I: Y-Yes sir! Yammark: Colonel, shouldn't you be sending others to do this? Redips: We've sent a few teams already for the past 4 weeks. Not a single member of any team returned. We assume they either went Maverick or perished. You are our final hope. If you fail this mission, then we....we have no choice but to launch an indescriminate assault on Giga City.... I: -looks at Yammark, concerned- Yammark: We understand. Anywhere you know how to find this guy? Redips: No, but we are receiving an energy reading from the Lagrano Ruins. (a sexy red cat walks in) Redips: This is Breaker. She has a documented history of...."interesting" business affairs on Giga City, and knows it inside and out. She'll be of good help to you both. I: Um...o-okay... Redips: Good luck. Breaker: Relax, kid. Just follow me and you're all set. (winks) Yammark: (grumbles) I: Uh... -looks at them, confused- (the three girls leave, and teleport to Giga City) Redips: (chuckles) If I actually does pull this off....we could kill two birds with one stone....Dragoon, get ready to call in Search Man and Ground Man in case I need to.... Depth Dragoon: Yes sir! Redips: Very soon...it will be mine....(laughs) Chapter 1: The Giga Battle Begins (the girls are teleported to the gateway of the Lagrano Ruins on Giga City; it's now storming out) Yammark: Good thing I got an impromptu shower from Rainy Turtloid before we got here.... I: H-He doesn't like to send over anything small, right? -giggles- Yammark: (laughs) Breaker: Gimme his number when we're done. Let's get inside. (struts in) I: Huh...? Yammark: Let's head in. (runs in) Hmm...no one here....suspicious.... I: -runs in after her- Uh! Uhh... Yammark: Hmm....where to now? I: B-Breaker seemed to have just left us... -looks around- Breaker: I'm over here! Yammark: (runs over to her) I: -also runs to her- (just then, an explosion occurs and some wreckage separates I from Breaker and Yammark) Yammark: I! I: WAH!! -jumps back from the wreckage- Yammark: I, are you okay? I: I-I'm okay...! U-Umm... Breaker: I, use those stairs. The three of us will rendevous up top on the fifth floor! I: R-Right! -goes up the stairs- (when she gets to the second floor, she encounters some Batton Bone's) I: Aah! -activates Ajout form and shoots at them with her I-Buster- (they are easily destroyed) Yammark: (calls her) I, do you read? Me and Breaker found some company. What happened on your end? I: I-I just came across the same...I-I managed... Yammark: I, try to think back to your training at the Hunter Base. Use the right weapons and forms to beat your opponents instead of mindlessly shooting targets, okay? I: O-Okay... Yammark: Good. Head to the third floor. I have a feeling we may find some clues to the Rebellion Army. Yammark out. (closes communication channel) I: I-I can do this...! -goes up to the next floor- (I heads into a room on the right and finds a few pods) I: What...are these...? Yammark: Looks like some Reploid stasis pods. There are some on my side too. A few combat and high-performance Reploids.... I: They're open... Breaker: Looks like they've finished production long ago. No wonder the units sent here never came back. Yammark: I, head to the fourth floor. I'll be waiting for you there. The doors to the stairs up there may be locked, get to a terminal on your floor and the doors may open up. I: Right... -goes to find the terminal- ???: Hey, kid! I: Huh?! (I turns around and sees a sexy brown cat, with a calm voice; this was Layer, but I doesn't know this yet) Layer: What are you doing here? I: I-I'm here on a mission! Layer: Hmm....you look familiar....who are you anyway? I: I-I the Hedgehog... Layer: I....intresting name....name's Layer. I: W-Well...I-I gotta go... -starts off to find the fifth floor- Layer: That door to the fourth floor's locked. The console is in that room. I: O-Oh...okay...thank you... -runs off to the console- (the terminal received a synchronization signal of sorts) I: Oh... Uh...okay... Yammark: (calls I) I, are you at the terminal yet? This floor has a terminal set that the two terminals need to be activated at the same time. I'll send three signals. Press the console on the third signal. Got all that? I: Y-Yeah! Yammark: Okay! (sends three signals, one at a time) I: -presses the console on the third signal, in a hurried manner- Computer: 3rd Floor Signal: SYNCHRONIZED. 4th Floor doors unlocked. Yammark: Alright, now let's get outta--what the-?! Layer: Ummm, I? We got company! I: Uh?! (asome Preon guards await outside) Preon: Government dogs! This is as far as you go! Breaker: (contacts I) I, when you and Yammark sent that signal, you two blew our cover! Get ready for battle! I: O-Oh... -about to activate Ajout form, but then thinks twice and activates Soust form and shoots at the Preon guards- Preons: (barely affected) Layer: (ignites her L-Rapier chaosblade and slashes at them) Preon: (sustain heavy damage) I: -attacks again- Preons: (destroyed) Layer:...You don't have much confidence in yourself. I: Uh! O-Oh... -quietly, nearly inaudible- Zero says that all the time... Layer: You need to try harder, have faith in your abilities. Maybe then you'll be a great Hunter.... I: O-Okay...! Layer: So I see you got an investigation going on. Mind if I tag along? I: Uhh...s-sure... Layer: Lead the way. Fourth floor! I: -runs off to find the next floor- Layer: (runs after her) I: -finds Yammark in the next room- Y-Yammark...! Yammark: Nice to see yo--Layer?! Layer: Good to see you too.... Yammark: Tch! I: H-Huh...? Layer: Well, let's get moving. That girl should be-- WARNING!! WARNING!! -the wall suddenly explodes, Vile being revealed behind it, cackling- Yammark & Layer: Vile! I: -gasps, then murmurs- X had talked about this guy... Vile: Oh, did I just interrupt a baby shower? Or maybe "girls' night out"? Layer: What are you even doing here? Yammark: Are you with the Rebellion Army? Vile: Rebellion? Ha! I'm trying to find out if Sigma came back, because the guy who leads it looks an awful lot like him, thought I'd find X in the process. Not like it matters to any of you! Layer: Sigma? Vile: Yeah, Sigma. X defeated him a while ago with his Maverick rebellion. Looks awfully familiar here, and I'll crush him myself! Yammark: This isn't your business Vile! Get out or we'll make you! Vile: Ha! I don't care! Anything I'm interested in is my business! Layer: Alright then. I, get ready. I: R-Right... Vile: Ha? Would you look at this chick? You look a lot like X... I: Uh! Vile: Hmph! I must be imagining things! -readies his cannon- Yammark: I look out! Change forms and get ready for attack! I: R-Right...! -engages Ajout form- Vile: Ha! Sounds like a child sent to fight Repliforce! -starts firing his cannon- Layer: (dodges and ignites her L-Rapier; charges and slashes at him) Vile: Ngh! -takes out his V-Dagger and stabs her- How about I make you join your sister? I: -aiming at Vile- H-Huh?! Layer: GUH! Don't push it, Vile. Vile: Push? I think it'd be quite appropriate! Considering the history... -kicks her down- Layer: Ugh....how do you know...what that kid did to Pallette? Vile: The kid? The kid did nothing! He's too weak! I'' killed her! He's after ''me for killing her. Why? Because she got in my way! But the look on that kid's face...priceless!! -cackles- Layer: (gasps) You.....you sunnuva--!! Yammark: YAMMAR OPTION!!! (dragonflies appear and shoot at Vile) Vile: Hrk! -jumps out o the way and shoots them down with V-Buster- That's right, slut, I am. -pulls out his V-Pistol and shoots at I- I: Aah! -jumps out of the way and shoots back- Vile: Ngh! Huh... (She does seem to be a lot like X...hmph, whatever.) -starts blasting V-Cannon at Yammark- Yammark: (blown back far) AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! I: -gasps- Vile: -drops a bomb on Layer, cackling- How do you want to go? I have many options... Layer: (growls and viciously slashes him) Vile: -blocks with V-Dagger and gets past her to stab her in the back- Layer: GUH!!! Vile: -rips the V-Dagger out of her and kicks her away, then starts for I- I: -gasps again, afraid- Vile: You're an easy one to take. -readies his cannon- I: -starts panicking and shoots at Vile- Vile: Urk! -jumps back- Hmph... Not worth my time... I must destroy Sigma... -blasts the ceiling out and jumps to the floor above- Layer: I, you need to stay calm in battle. Don't give in to panic. Just focus and not worry. Only then can you win a battle... I: R-R-Right... -trembling a bit- Layer: Just trust in your abilities. You can't win if you don't believe in yourself. I: -nods sheepishly- Layer: Now c'mon. Let's meet up with that Breaker... I: R-Right... (they move up to the next floor with Breaker waiting) I: -sighs in relief- W-Well...w-we made it... Breaker: I! Where's Yammark? I: Uh! W-We got separated...a guy called V-Vile shot her...a-and we lost contact with her... Breaker: Oh....well bad timing. Look over there. I: Huh...? -looks- (they notice a large Echidna Reploid that Layer believes she knows) Layer: S-Sigma...?! ???: Not quite. I am Epsilon, leader of the Rebellion. -Vile drops down in front of them, facing Epsilon- Vile: Ha! Sigma in a new guise, nothing more! Epsilon: I'm afraid you are mistaken. I don't know you. Vile: Don't give me that, Sigma! -readies his cannon- You're going down! Layer: He's screwed. Vile is powerful, and it's 4-on-1... Epsilon: Or is it...? Breaker: (suddenly shoots Vile from behind with a powerful blast from her shoulder cannon, then holds Layer at slash-point with her converatble arm blade) Vile: Agh! I: Huh?! Epsilon: Breaker realizes the Rebellion ideal, and did not come here to help...but to defect to us! Vile: Quit the useless talk and start fighting, Sigma! -blasts Breaker with his own shoulder cannon and tackles Epsilon, cackling as he does so- Epsilon: Ngh!! Breaker: You--!! (stabs him in the back) Vile: Urk!! You're a fiesty one!! -slashes at her several times and blasts her with his cannon, then aims to blast Epsilon- (a Chaoswhip wraps around Vile tightly) Vile: GRAH!! Who else wants a piece of me?! -tries to stab it- Ferham: (holding him back) Silence! Show the commander some respect! Vile: Hmph! Funny you should say that... AGH!! I: -gasps- Vile: -attempts to turn and shoot Ferham, but is immobilized- -a powerful Chaosblade strike is seen directed toward Vile's legs- Vile: GAAHH!!! -falls to one knee- ???: We cannot allow such rudeness. Vile: Screw you! I do what I want! AAAGH!! -tries to cut the Chaoswhip with his Chaosknife- ???: -kicks Vile in the face- Don't even bother. Chaoswhips are made of the same materials as Chaosblades and knives, they can't be destroyed like that. Ferham: Thank you, my dear Scarface. Vile: Aw, such stupid gross lovey-dovey crap! ACK!! Scarface: Hmph. an angry one, eh? Epsilon: Hunters, examine this one as an example for you. This is what will happen if you get in our way. Layer: This does not look good... I: -trembling in fear- Layer: I, we need to get out of here. We can't let fear and angst overcome us. I: R-R-Right... Vile: -struggling gainst the Chaoswhip holding him- AAAARRRGH!! Breaker: (tries blasting I and Layer) Layer & I: (barely evade and driop from the tower) Ferham: Grr! You! (releases Vile and goes to chase the escapees) You won't get away! Scarface: -jumps after them- Vile: GRRAAAH!! YOU'RE MINE, SIGMA!! -charges at Epsilon, cannon blazing- Epsilon: -evades and brings out forearm cannon and blasts Vile off the side- ...Hmph. Ferham: (looks around) Scrap! They escaped! And where the hell is Botos?! Scarface: The bozo's probably trying to do his own thing. Ferham: Hmph! Let's return to base.... Scarface: Let's. Chapter 2: Viva la Resistance (I awakens in a strange bunker, with some Reploids she does not recognize) Reploid: Look! She's waking up! I: H-Huh...? Reploid: I, you've come to! For a minute, we thought you were finished. I: Wh-What happened....? And how do you know me...? Reploid: Layer told us about you. We found you both badly damaged and returned you here to heal you. I: O-Oh... Reploid: This is the Resistance hideout. The Rebellion is taking over most of Central Tower, and a girl named Iris was kidnapped, when they heard she would be our new leader. I: I-Iris...?! Reploid: (nods) Try to stay vigilante. Here...(gives her some supplies) We'll give these to you. Layer is a few floors up and may need your help. I: O-Okay... -leaves to go find Layer- (some Maverick enemies appear to get in her way) I: -activates Soust form and blasts them- (the Mavericks get blasted apart; she makes it to Air City Square) I: Where to now...? (suddenly, she receives a transmission from Redips) Redips: I, can you hear me? I: Uh! Y-Yes sir! Redips: What's going on over there? Report! I: I-I lost contact with Y-Yammark, s-sir... W-We were attacked b-by a Reploid named Vile...but I-I also h-have a-another Reploid a-assisting m-me... Redips: Vile?! He's alive?! And where's Breaker?! I: B-Breaker d-defected t-to the R-Rebellion...sir... Redips: What?! How could--(starts breaking up) I: S-Sir...? Redips: I, the signal's--(signal is lost) (a billiboard of I in her Soust form is shown) Announcement: Repliforce agents have illegally entered Giga City. Repeat: Illegal entry! Report any sightings of suspicious Reploids immediatly! Reploids: (talking amongst themselves, most of them worried or concerned) I: -gasps, utterly scared- (What do I do now...? Yammark...) ---- 11:22 AM - CENTRAL TOWER - AIR CITY NORTH SQUARE I: -carefully walking through- (a large rowdy Reploid notices her passing by) Reploid: Hold it! I: Uh!! -petrified- Reploid: You're that girl on the news, the Maverick Hunter. Sorry, but I had to report you. I: Uh... -trembling- Reploid: Why are you against Epsilon? I may not be one of his big fans, (clenching fists) but shouldn't you, as a Reploid, support the idea of our independence? (suddenly, some playing cards and poker chips drop down as ammunition and kill the Reploid) I: H-Huh?! ???: Trust me, that wasn't for you. (an attractive Echidnahog jumps down and lands in front of her) I: -shaking- ???: I'm neither Maverick nor Rebellion...but I would get a good bet for myself if I brought your head to the Rebellion army! I: (L-Looks like a-another fight...) ???: Now get ready to rumble! I: -activates Soust form- Poker: I'm Poker. It's a pleasure, I! (shoots some chip ammo at her) I: -ducks out of the way, and retaliates by shooting back- Poker: Whoa! UGH! (shoots card ammo at her) Take this! I: AAH!! -shoots back- Poker: You're pretty good....SNAKE-EYES!!! (throws some die bombs at her) I: -gasps and jumps away from them- (just then, an alarm sounded off) Poker: Scrap! I was ready to finish it. We'll pick up where we left off later. See ya! (leaves) I: H-Huh...?! -looking around, panicking- Layer: (appears) I! I: Wah! L-Layer! Layer: You're up. The Rebellion's looking for us. Stop being so afraid and let's get moving. I: -nods shamefully- Layer: Look, I...I know it's difficult, but you need to be strong. Strong like X would be...we'll get through this, and I need you to be lead of this operation. Help free Giga City from slavery and this dark time. I: ...R-Right... (the girls continue forward, fighting Mavericks along the way) I: (Why did Zero put me up to this...? X...) (the girls enter a room and see a strange Cyber-Elf) Layer: (gasps) P-Pallette...? Pallette: Hi sis. I: -stares, wide-eyed- Layer: (hugs Pallette) Oh, Pallette....I'm sorry that I-- Pallette: Ssshh....it's okay, big sis. I still love you. Layer: (cries a bit) I...guess I owe the kid an apology... I: ...A-Axl...? Layer: (nods) I'll get that Vile for this.... Pallette: Umm...about him....Layer and...I, was it? Don't kill Vile. Please? Layer: Why not?! He-- Pallette: I know! But...it's not his fault... I: ...I don't think we can... (just then, they hear some Rebellion troops outside) Pallette: I'll have to tell you later. Here. (gives I an ID card) This belonged to an old friend of mine. Take it and you'll be able to enter and exit the governor's precinct and rescue Alia and Iris. Hurry! I: A-Alia's captured too?! -takes it- Pallette: I'll cover your escape! Go! Layer:....Alright. I: -nods sheepishly- (the girls leave as Preon guards try to get them) Pallette: No one gets past me! HIYAA!!! (releases energy towards the guards) (more Mavericks get in the girls way) I: -blasts them- Layer: You're getting better, I. I: Th-Thanks... (the girls go forward and eventually find a Resistance member) Resistance Warrior: Who goes there? Layer: (coos) Well well.... I: U-Uhh... Resistance Warrior: Wait! You're that girl from the news! Please, my friends and a navigator are trapped inside! You have to help them. Layer: Alright, if you give us something in return. (winks) I: Huh...? Reistsance: S-sure, anything. Just help! I: O-Okay...what is it? Layer: Through that door, kiddo. I: Oh, o-okay! -runs into the next room- (several resistance fighters and Alia are tied up by guarded by Preon Guards) Preon: More Resistance dogs? Well their road ends here and now! I: -gasps- A-Alia..! Alia: -weakened, barely concious- I: -whips out Buster- Layer: X is gonna kill us if he finds out we let Alia get hurt this bad. (ignites L-Rapier) Preon Guards: (attack the girls) I: -activates Ajout form and uses Meteor Rain- Preon Guards: (destroyed in one hit) ---- 4:22 P.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - CONTROL ROOM Wild Jango: (watching it all from security cameras; snarls) Meddling whores! Just who are these girls anyway? How can they be so strong?! ???: What's wrong? A common soldier can't take on a couple of girls? Wild Jango: (looks behind him and sees Poker) What?! Poker! So I guess you think you can take them? Poker: (tisks him) What's the price? And don't say anything sexual or I'll rip your face apart, Jango. Wild Jango: Nyarr! So it's about money with you? Alright then. If you can stop I and Layer, you can have as much as you'd like! It doesn't matter if that Clara girl got in our way. In due time, the Rebellion forces will rule over all and our ideal will be realized! Once that time comes, there'll be plenty of Force Metal and money to go around. Poker: I don't care about whatever ideal you twats do. Although I could use a good check....you have a deal. MEANWHILE, A FEW FLOORS DOWN.... Resistance Warrior: Thanks for saving us, I! I: -smiles- You're welcome! Alia: Ugh... Layer: You okay, Alia? Alia: I'll live... Layer: Now...I'll stay here and reap my "rewards"...(smirks) I'll catch up with you later, I. You go over and save Iris. Alia: Oh you and your lust...still at it, eh? Zero didn't scare it out of ya I see. I: Uhh... -proceeds onward to the next room- (after a while, she arrives at a door, but a familiar poker chip stops her) I: -gasps and brandishes her Buster- Poker: (laying back) You've caused a lotta trouble, I....perfect for work like mine. I: U-Uhh... (I don't know about this...) Poker: Say your prayers kid! (throws her die bombs at her, which knocks I back) Too slow... I: AAHH!! -activates Ajout form- You...can't...I won't...let you...!! -uses Ground Dash- YAAH!! Poker: NGH!! (throws chips at her) I: -jumps out of the way and whips Metal Anchor so that it bounces into her at an odd angle- YAH!! Poker: GAAHH!! (hit hard) I: HAAAH!! -attacks with Meteor Rain- Poker: (dodging it and kicks hard) I: AAHH!! -unknowingly drops the ID, uses Ground Dash again- Poker: NGH!! You've been practicing since this morning! I'm impressed! But it's time to end this! (about to finish her when she notices the ID that Pallette gave I) Wait....this ID....(attempts to pick it up) I: H-Huh?! (Oh no! I dropped it...! H-How am I supposed to rescue Iris now?! Zero will have my head for this...) Poker: How did you get this?! I: W-Well...i-it's kinda hard to explain...b-but Layer's dead sister's...spirit, I guess...gave it to me...P-Pallette, is her name... Poker: Pallette.....friend of Smokey's....does this mean....? (picks it up, cries a little bit; after a minute, she looks at a security camera) Sorry Jango, but if you want I dead, do it yourself! ---- 5:43 P.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - CONTROL ROOM Wild Jango: (growls) Damned bounty huntress! No one turns their back on me! Guards, destroy them both, and that whore too! Preon Guard: Yes sir! (run out) MEANWHILE.... Preon Guards: (try to get I and Poker) Poker: Look, I may be a filthy bounty huntress, but I won't cheat on an old love...(gives back the ID) I'll take care of these punks. You get moving and help out Iris! (runs off, passing Layer) I: -pauses, amazed at the turn of events, then quickly rushing off to the next room- WARNING!! WARNING!! Layer: Did I miss much? Iris: (tied and gagged up) I: Uh...s-save it for l-late-- -a large explosion occurs, Vile comes charging into the room cackling- Vile: Now where's that punk?! Layer: Bad news, X took a raincheck on his visit here. I's the only hunter they sent. If you're not with the Rebellion, Vile, then let Iris go and we'll call it even. Vile: Iris? Pfft! You can have her! I'm not stopping you! I'm going for that Rebellion lackey! Make him tell me where that Sigma double ran off to after taking me out earlier. Layer: Then stay out of our way, dickwad, and I'll stay out of yours...I hope. Vile: How about let it be the other way around so you don't wind up like your sister? Layer: Why you--that's it! (ignites L-Rapier and charges and slashes at Vile) Vile: -jumps back- Thought you'd do that... -quickly stabs her back with V-Dagger- I: Wah..?! Layer: AAAHH!!! I: Layer! -activates Soust form and attacks Vile with Ray Arrow- Vile: Urk!! ...So...you are like X after all, huh girlie? -jumps at her and blasts her with his V-Cannon- I: AAAHH!! -manages to fire off Metal Anchor- Vile: Ngh! (Confirmed...but how, relatable to X...?) Layer: Ngh....(smiles) Good....you're learning....and improving...(coughs some blood) Vile: Hmph! I spent enough time here, I've got bigger targets to blast than some girls! -dashes off- Layer: Grr....(unties Iris) There.... Iris: I didn't think I would ever say this...but thank you Layer... I: -struggles to get up, activates Ajout form and attempts to recover some strength- Iris: The Rebellion soldier, Wild Jango, is holding the whole tower ransom and keeping the Resistance in tatters, trying to bribe most of them into joining the Rebellion. And hired that bounty huntress to take down any and all that got in the way. (then the console gets a transmission) Wild Jango: HIAAARR!! Iris, such a beautiful sight....so you refuse to cooperate with us? Iris: For the last time, Jango, as long as metallic blood runs through my metallic veins, I shall stand by with Repliforce forever! Wild Jango: (growls) You stupid sluts! You are utter fools to resist the future kings of the Reploids...NYARR--but enough! I think it's time that you all--(shown holding a beaten up Poker) I: -gasps- Wild Jango: Are cut down to size! I'll bring this whole building down to the ground too! Iris: (gasps) But...all the citizens in New Hope and Air City will perish! Wild Jango: Nyarr!! Farewell, fools! -an explosion is heard behind Jango, familiar cackling accompanying it- Wild Jango: NYARR!! I have no time for you! (ends transmission) Iris: No... I: Th-That's Vile...he'll buy some time as he tries to get Epsilon's location from Jango... Iris: I, if that self-destruct program goes off, many innocents will perish. Layer: Any way to defuse it? Iris: Yes. Go to the Control Room and override it. Hurry! There's only 5 minutes before it goes off! I: R-Right! -dashes off- Layer: (dashes after her) (as they run through the halls, some Preon guards got in their way) Layer: Out of our way! I: -activates Soust form and blasts them away wiht Magma Blade- Preons: (easily destroyed) TIME REMAINING: 4:10 (the girls fight through and come to a locked door) Layer: Scrap! It's locked. I, will the ID work on this door? I: -tries using the ID- (the door opens and the girls proceed to a fork) Layer: Which way now? Iris: (contacts them) Take the left door then go straight. Hurry! Only 2 minutes left! Layer: Got it! I: -dashes through the left door- Layer; (follows her and they go straight into the control room) (Jango, Vile, and Poker are nowhere in sight, but Preon Guards are seen) Preons: We won't let you stop the self-destruct sequence! I: YAAH!! -attacks with Magma Blade- Preons: (heavily damaged, but not destroyed) Layer: (elegantly slices and destroys the Preons) This was a waste of time. Now to stop that self-destruc-- -a powerful stray shot flies through the room and destroys the control panel, with a familiar voice shouting- Voice: WHERE IS HE!? I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO HUNT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU DOWN AND FEED YOU ALL TO THE HUNTERS!! Layer: What--?! (looks behind her)....you gotta be kidding me. -Vile is seen strangling Wild Jango- Vile: -notices the girls, and gets an idea- Hm...well looky here! Here's the Hunters now! Since you refuse to talk... -kicks Jango to them- ...get humiliated by being killed by a couple of girls! -cackles and runs off- Wild Jango: NYARR!! (electrocutes the girls and rushes through some hallways) Layer: ACK!! Stop him! I: AAH!! -manages to start sprinting after him, activates Soust form, and uses Magma Blade- Layer: (stuck in an extremely awkward position) I'm paralyzed....I, you'll have to go after him on your own. I: ...R-Right.... -dashes after Jango- Wild Jango: (waiting at the helicopter lift) So you cancelled the self-destruct? I: Vile kinda blew up the console, trying to shoot you I guess... Wild Jango: (growls) No matter! You stand no chance against me anyway! (slashes at I) I: -counters with Magma Blade- Wild Jango: GYAA!!! You tramp! (uses a Rolling Assault on I) I: -dashes under him and shoots him from behind- Wild Jango: GYAA!!! (shoots lightning at her) I: -counters with Magma Blade- YAH!! Wild Jango: (barely dodges and knocks her back) I: AAH!! -attacks with Metal Anchor- Wild Jango: NYARR! You're a fool if you think a single Maverick Hunter has the power to take me on! (stomps on her and grabs the ID) Hmm...so you used this to sneak into the building....clever...but not irreversible...(starts trying to crush it) (suddenly a few cards knock the ID out of Jango's hand and knock him back from I) Wild Jango: WHAT?! (the attacker is revealed to be a barely-functioning Poker) Poker: Jango! Keep your hands off that! That is all that remains of my first--my only--true love. Creeps like you have no right to even TOUCH SMOKESCREEN'S SOUL!! I: -gasping in pain and struggles to stand- Wild Jango: You don't give up! Fine! I'll finish you both! (charges at Poker, charging electricity) Poker: (dodges and shoots more chips at him) Wild Jango: NYAAA!!! I: ...X taught me to NEVER give up!! -lauches Magma Blade at him- Wild Jango: (screams in pain) Poker: (rolls her die; it comes out in 2 6's) TAKE THIS - THE FINAL JACKPOT!! (throws die bombs at Jango, dealing extreme damage) Wild Jango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I: -uses Magma Blade again- Wild Jango: (is destroyed) I: -nearly falls over- Whew...so this is what...fighting a real Maverick is like... Poker: (sighs) Alia, Layer, and Iris: (run up) Iris: I, did you defeat Jango? I: Y-Yeah... Poker: Hey. What am I, chopped liver? Layer: Who are you? I: Th-That's Poker... Poker:....Smokescreen...that ID belonged to my ex-boyfriend Smokescreen. Layer: Pallette said it belonged to a friend of hers.... I: ...How did she get it? She never said... Iris: Hmm.... I: Well...guess we'll think about that later... Layer: Alia...kind of a lucky coincidence this skank was here to help I, isn't it? Alia: Extremely... Poker: (looks at I and Smokescreen's ID) I get where ya comin from... I: I bet it was this Smokescreen that brought the three of us together.... Iris: How fitting.... I GETS - VOLT SLASHER!! Chapter 3: Path of a True Heroine 7:00 P.M. - CENTRAL TOWER - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Iris: Finally, able to regain the tower. Most of the equiptment's set up, the air bus is running again, and I have officially been named Resistance Leader. I: Oh, good! Iris: I was hoping that you, I, would be leading on the battlefield... I: M-Me?! Iris: (nods) You would make a worthy candidate. I: Guess Zero isn't as crazy as X said earlier...I-I would be honored... Layer: Well now what? We can't do much with two navigators and three fighters... Iris: I think I know where to find new recruits... I: Where? Iris: 30 miles west from here is an old Force Metal mine, on Tianna Island. But ever since the Rebellion Army took over, it's turned into a glorified POW camp. Layer: Yeah. I hear that some hot Resistance members are still trapped inside.... Alia: Knock it off, Layer... -sighs- Even when the situation is serious, you can't go five minutes without thinking about getting done... It's surprising how Zero was still able to do his job... Iris: Everyone, focus! Tianna Camp is also the last place we heard from Nana. It's safe to assume they have her captive with several others. I: Right... Alia: There have also been reports of a powerful warrior being held captive there... Poker: Powerful warrior, huh? Let's check it out. Layer: Alright, but Nana's not gonna be a happy virgin when she sees me. Iris: Try not to worry about that for now. Just focus on the mission. I'll start the teleporter now. I: -nods- (the girls enter the teleporter and are transported to Tianna POW Camp) Poker: This Maverick Hunter stuff better have a good raise! I don't like doing stuff for free! Layer: Stop complaining and let's go. Poker: Yeah, yeah, yeah... I: Right. -dashes on ahead- 7:10 P.M. - TIANNA CAMP - POW CAMP CENTRAL GATE (the girls near the gate come across a big, shaky dragon reploid, seemingly scared out of her wits) Layer: Hey you! ???: WAHH!! (turns around) GET BACK!! AWAY!! (swings a sort of large lance around, in a panicking frenzy, but eventually calms down).....wh-well? Aren't ya...gonna kill me? Poker: If we wanted you dead, these chips would be broken by now. ???: So...you guys aren't Rebellion Army? I: No, we're with the Resistance, we're here to help! Poker: Who are you? ???: Me...?.....(gains confidence and laughs proudly) Why, I'm Maxxima....Iron Maxxima! Layer: Iron Maxxima....I've heard stories about a legendary warrioress named Maxxima that fought armies of Mavericks on this rock before... Poker: Well she sure coulda fooled me with the way she acted... I: Uh... Maxxima: (blushes a bit) Would it be...too much trouble if I...ask for your help? I mean, I can't do this all alone.... Layer: I? I: Sure! We both need all the help we can get! Maxxima: Thanks a lot! Let's move! I: Right! (the girls move down a floor, but immediatly encounter enemies) Layer: That didn't take long... I: -activates Soust form and starts blasting them- Maxxima: (gets out her axe and starts slashing away at them) Poker: Pretty subtle, for a legend... I: -dashes onward- Layer: Strange....the alarms haven't gone off.... Poker: Yeah. Almost a little too inviting... I: ...I don't like it... Poker:....(sees some Dober Man guards ahead) Dobermen: Hault! No one is to free the prisoners! Ape Men: DESTROY RESISTANCE DOGS!! DESTROY!!! Layer: Tch! As if! (ignites her L-Rapier) I: Hmh! -accidentally uses her new power: Volt Slasher- (the guards are blown away) Layer: Whoa! Maxxima: What...was that, I?! I: I-I guess I got a new ability when Jango was defeated... Layer: Incredible.....wait a minute...are you that knock-off Gate made?! I: Knock-off? What are you talking about? Layer: Huh?.....Uhh... Maxxima: This is awkward.... Poker: Forget it. I hear some guards to the door on the right... Maxxima: I just hope she'll be okay.... I: I don't know what you're talking about...I'm fine! Really! -blasts the guards with Volt Slasher- Maxxima: Uhh...that's not what I meant... I: -shrugs and proceeds on- Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Based on Games Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Innuendo Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff